1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a secondary battery. More particularly, example embodiments relate to a secondary battery having a structure configured to interrupt excessive current therethrough.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery refers to a battery adapted to be charged, discharged, and recharged, while a primary battery cannot be recharged. For example, a low-power secondary battery may be used in small-sized portable electronic equipment, e.g., cellular phones, laptop computers, camcorders, etc., while a high-power secondary battery may be used as a power source for driving a motor of an apparatus requiring a high power, e.g., in a hybrid vehicle. A high-power secondary battery may include an aqueous electrolyte with a high energy density. For example, the high power secondary battery may include a plurality of secondary batteries electrically connected to each other in series.
A conventional secondary battery may have, e.g., a cylindrical shape or a polygonal shape. For example, as compared with a cylindrically-shaped secondary battery, it may be difficult to provide a discharging structure or a current shutting off structure corresponding to an increased internal pressure in a polygonally-shaped secondary battery.